hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 78
The twenty-sixth episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-eighth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on September 17, 2010. It adapts Salted Salmon, Germany, and I and If the World Was All About Cats... from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3. Plot Summary National Foundation Day Italy congratulates Japan on his birthday and offers him a bouquet of flowers as a present, though Germany points out that it's technically a commemoration of the day the country was founded. Japan thanks Italy for the bouquet, while Italy asks how many times he's celebrated his birthday. Japan states that he doesn't quite remember and that he used to be happy about his birthday but now sees it as rather ordinary. Italy remarks that he sounds like "an old man", to which Japan replies that his body is in fact quite old and that he experiences hip pains (much to Italy's horror). Japan adds that, in addition to the hip pain, his high blood pressure causes him to wander his neighborhood aimlessly. Italy becomes even more disturbed, while Germany suggests that Japan watch his sodium intake. Salted Salmon, Germany, and I Germany announces that he'll be supervising their meals from this point on, to the shock of Japan, who's busy eating a pickled vegetable (which Germany adds he'll be confiscating). Japan asks if pollock roe would be okay to eat, and Germany responds that it's forbidden. Japan then asks about salmon roe and sardines, only to be shot down each time. Now panicking and raising his voice, Japan asks desperately about soused mackerel. Italy then walks into the room, wondering what Japan and Germany have been up to. Prone to Worrying Germany concludes a training exercise, but notes that Japan will have to stay and exercise longer. Italy watches Japan run, thinking it's strange that Japan would be working that hard. He then finds a piece of paper with diet instructions on it and starts to read it out of curiosity while Japan continues to exercise. A little later, Japan finishes and sits by Italy, as he wonders what purpose is behind the intense training. Italy shows him the diet paper, and he starts to read... Catalia (Nekotalia) part 1 A spotted cat with a curled hair like Italy's introduces himself to the audience as Italy-cat (Italia-neko) and explains that he's busy searching for other cute cats. He then spots a serious-looking gray cat with a German flag collar and recognizes it as Germany-cat (Doitsu-neko). Italy-cat adds that although Germany-cat is male, he's very cool to hang around with, which he does a lot. Italy-cat yells for Germany-cat to stop showing off his balls and to come play with him. Germany-cat lashes out to scratch but, after recognizing the other cat, explains that he's not showing off, only resting. He adds that he has a certain time that he must rest and that if he breaks the rule, he'll be punished. Italy-cat is surprised that there's even a rule for sleeping. Italy-cat then decides that he'll just have to play by himself and starts to swat Germany-cat's tail. Germany-cat becomes enraged at having his tail played with, so Italy-cat decides that he'll just roll around for "siesta time". Germany-cat hisses at him and orders him to be quiet, then adds that he can play the "quiet game". Italy-cat cheers about Germany-cat's "nice" attitude, but quickly realizes that he must stay quiet. He then prepares to pounce at Germany-cat's vital regions. Meanwhile, a black-and-white cat resembling Japan awakens from Italy-cat's yowling; when he raises himself off the ground, Pochi proceeds to lick him. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *Italy's cat (aka Gino) *Germany's cat *Japan's cat (aka Tama, non-speaking) *Pochi Voice Cast *North Italy, Italy-cat: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany, Germany-cat: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Background cat noises: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy, Italy-cat: Todd Haberkorn *Germany, Germany-cat: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins Trivia *The majority of this episode is adapted from National Foundation Day and the start of Salted Salmon, two webcomic stories that were later reprinted (in a revised format) as Salted Salmon, Germany, and I in the third published volume. *In the webcomic version of Salmon, Italy successfully runs away from Germany's training and emerges after hiding in a set of bushes. Because the episode is adapted from the published version, Italy is instead present at the training and expresses delight at its conclusion. He is also dressed in his full uniform in the webcomic, as opposed to having his jacket off and wearing a white shirt in the published version. *Though Italy-cat's name is never given in the actual strips, Hidekaz Himaruya stated that his name would be Gino. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis along with a close-up shot of Italy.http://www.mdm-gc.com Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes